monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Cauldron
Kitty Cauldron is the daughter of the Witches. Get ready for the high flying, super fun Kitty Cauldron! She was created by Jackie Pumpkin on DeviantART Personality Kitty is a social Butterfly. Theres no one she dosen't know! She is fun and exciting and sometimes a little over board. With her magic and wand in hand, she is ready for any danger or other circumstances! She is prepared for anythig and willing to join in on the fun! Physical Appearence Her skin is fair, while her hair is black, twirled through with a neon green coloured streaks. Her eyes are the same colour as her streaks. She is tall and petite with long fingers, ready to wave her wand or cast a spell! Mostly, if not all the time, she has a hat and her stripped leggings with her with an abundance of kittens. Monster Parent Most commonly known throughout the 15-1600's for witchcraft, Witches were killed and blamed by townspeople. Their paths and ideas were different form others, so innocent human girls were blamed to be have been 'witches'. Kitty's style and refrence is mostly directed at the Wicked Witch of the West; mostly for the feaky flaw comment the her love of stripped stockings. Relationships 'Family' Kitty has said to only live with her mother. Not much is mentioned about her father, but she is an only child in her family. Her mother wishes to teach her more and Kitty would love to continue her family's heritage. 'Friends' Kitty, being the socia butterfly she is, has many friends including Jacqulin "Jackie" Pumpkin. She is just one of the many friends Kitty hangs around with, but probly one of the more often friends. 'Pet' Midnight is Kitty's black cat. Her eyes match Kitty's and can be mischevious at times. 'Enemies' No one really bothers Kitty, unless you count Headless Headmistress. Kitty dosen't get aong well with her when she has been told (once to many) Not to use magic in class. 'Romance' Currently, she has no one to go after. She's more interested in doing something fun and exciting or making a new video clip. Clothing 'Basic' Kitty wears a black hat with a green ribbon. her shirt is collared and has a tie with the neck-line to the top of her shirt being made of a see-through material. Blue cats and other feline features are on her shirt. Her short are a pale grey and equipted with a green belt that features a black cat buckle. Her commonly known green stripe leggings are tucked into her velcro black heels. 'Gloom Beach' This time, Kitty's hat has a large circumfrence and a smaller tip. She wears a full piece swimsuit. The bottom half being striped with green ad a white band around her waist. It's designed as a one sleever, but has a green strap on the left side with a black cat head buckle to attatch it. Knee high water-proof toe-less sock are worn to her shoes, which are balck wedges with a black cat acting a strap. Her hair goes from a black to a white tip. 'Scaris' A miniture white hat is worn on her head. Her shirt is green with black cat shillouetts and one see-through sleeve on the right arm. Her skirt has a grey waist belt, with a darker grey ruffle over the whit mini skirt. Again, she wears a darker green stripe sock tucked into her black, cat heeled shoes. 'Dot Dead Gorgeous' Her has is black with a transparent apple pattern. Her under dress is a black mini coverd in green apples. Over the top is a white, transparent dress with dangly sleeves and an apple belt. Her socks are different but both green striped leading into her black and white cat faced shoes. Her lipstick is in the shape of an apple. Notes *Kitty's love of apples is a reference to Snow White's evil witch. *There's never a time when Kitty dosen't wear her stripe leggings/socks. Not evern when she visits the beach. *Salem Witches were trialed and killed in the late 1600's which would have been Kitty's ancestors. *Kitty's green skin comment is a refernce to the Wicked Witch of The West. *She has a black cat, a common reference to witches and bad luck. Gallery New Kitty BIO.png|Kitty's BIO Kitty Cauldron Gloom Beach copy.png|Gloom beach Kitty Kitty conduring a spell copy.png|Welcome to Scaris! Kitty DOTDG 2 .png|Dot Dead Gorgeous! Category:Witch Category:Females Category:Original Characters